Save him from her
by Ms Kitten
Summary: Written as a response to a challenge. What if Jaye and Heidi's confrontation in "Cocktail Bunny" had gone a little bit differently?


Disclaimer: I do not own Wonderfalls. I'm just a mere fanfic writer.

Title: Save him from her

AN: This was written for a contest over at fanlib. We were given the first four sentences and were asked to write a story for any fandom we wanted. I chose Wonderfalls, because I think it deserves more fanfic that it has.

* * *

They woke up in a windowless room. It was padded from floor to ceiling, like a room you'd find in an aslyum. The only door had a single slot, big enough for a tray of food or one to peer in. How had they gotten here? This was obviously Heidi's question. Jaye was, you could say, a mite less disturbed by the location itself. She had always known she would end up in a place like this some day. 

Sane people did not have wax lion figurines talking to them and sane people definitely did not do what the figurines were telling her to do, no matter how many annoying songs they came up with. And they especially did not continue when following said instruction caused them nothing but trouble, not to mention heartache. She could handle her family thinking she was crazy. It wasn't as though they hadn't already been thinking it ever since she, post college, moved to a trailer park, on purpose. Eric was a whole other thing. She was sure he loved her, but she had sent him right into the arms of his cheating wife, even acted as a witness for their second wedding. Reason? Because a cartoon pig had told her to. Whatever the reason was for her ending up here, she was sure she belonged.

It was more the company that really bothered her. If she was to spend the rest of her life in a padded room, her ex-boyfriend's wife had to be the last person on the planet for her to want to share it with. She'd even take mouth-breather if that relieved her of one Heidi Gotts. But why, if she had been committed to a psychiatric facility, had she been designated a roommate? Weren't rooms like these designed to deprive a person of ways of hurting themselves? To throw her and Heidi together in a room was exactly the opposite. Maybe Heidi wasn't real. Jaye let her hand run over the big bump on the back of her head. Maybe this was just a new manifestation of her insanity. Maybe talking animals was just the step before imaginary enemies (she couldn't say friend). To test her newfound theory, Jaye reached out and touched Heidi's shoulder.

- Get away from me, crazy, Heidi snapped, pushing Jaye away.

So much for that theory. Jaye landed on her butt with a thump. She winced in pain, surprised, as one did not expect it to hurt when falling on a floor softer than a mattress. It was then she really noticed how her entire body was aching, as though someone had slammed her against a couple of cabinets, and maybe a ladder or two. She also noticed a couple of yellow and purplish bruises on Heidi's face and arms. Had she done that? She wouldn't be surprised if she had. She had beaten up people for less reasons.

- What happened, Jaye asked.

Heidi scowled at her.

- Shouldn't I be the one asking _you_ that, she shot back. - Last thing I remember was you barging into my hotel room, practically lunging at me.

It was beginning to come back to her. Jaye, at least remembered the cocktail bunny's words; _save him from her_. She remembered spying on Heidi as she bribed the busboy to give her the poison she was planning to use on Eric. And she remembered her thorough internet research of Heidi's life before her marriage. If Heidi did not get what she wanted, she made sure no one else would get it either. It was her memo. And since Eric was still hung up on Jaye and only married Heidi again because Jaye had let him believe she didn't love him, Heidi was going to kill him.

- I was trying to save Eric, Jaye pointed out.

- From me, Heidi asked in disbelief. - His _wife_?

She was staring at Jaye as though she had grown a second head. It astounded Jaye how great of an actress this woman was. Even though she knew all about Heidi's little fling with the bellman on her and Eric's honeymoon, Heidi still had a way of displaying innocence, in spite of all that. That had to be how she managed to convince Eric to try again, despite the great pain she had caused him. But Jaye was not going to buy Heidi's innocent act. She knew the truth and had pictures to prove it in her jacket pocket, wherever that was.

- I know you were planning to poison him.

- _What?_

- Cut the innocent act, Jaye said, rolling her eyes. - I saw you behind the bar, buying those pills, and I have the pictures to prove it, so don't even try to say otherwise.

- You were _spying_ on me, Heidi exclaimed, clearly outraged. - What are you, like crazy stalker person? Why won't you just leave Eric and I the hell alone? He chose _me_, remarried _me_. Respect his wishes and stop bothering us, okay?

She was literally shaking in anger. Jaye would be thrilled at this obvious confession, had it not been for the fact that Eric probably was either dead or dying, right now. Her memory of the hotel room was still more than a bit hazy, but she remembered him clearly being under the effects of something. That was probably when she had lunged at Heidi, determined not to let the woman get away. The only comfort was that, if they couldn't save Eric's life, Heidi would not get away. Jaye would make sure of that. She glared coolly at Heidi, awaiting her confession.

- Normally I wouldn't deem you privy to this sort of information, Heidi said through gritted teeth. - But the pills I was buying was a potency drug.

- You're lying, Jaye replied, almost immediately.

- Yeah, right, Heidi scoffed, rolling her eyes. - Because if I really had been out to kill my husband, covering up with a story that I need to give him a drug so that he'd be able to have sex with me _really_ wouldn't incriminate me at all. It'd be like handing the investigators a motive on a silver platter. I knew you were crazy, but I didn't think you were stupid, as well.

- Are you two girls through tearing each other up, a female officer said, dryly, through the slot of the door, startling both of them. - Or do we need to hold you for a couple of more hours?

Both girls got to their feet, stepping away from each other.

- No, officer, Heidi said, in her perfected innocent voice.

Jaye rolled her eyes at her.

- When am I getting out of here, she asked.

- As soon as you call one of your next of kin to pay your bail, the officer replied, before turning her attention towards Heidi.

Jaye had a feeling what was going to come next and she wanted to object, when the butterfly ear ring in the officer's left ear spoke up;

- _Shut it!_

Jaye stared at the ear ring in disbelief, wanting to object, but found herself rendered speechless.

- Mrs. Gotts, the officer said, opening the door. - Your bail was paid for by your husband, you are free to go.

Jaye stared at Heidi, in great confusion, as the officer mentioned the word 'husband'. Eric was not dead? The officers were not arresting her? The door closed behind Heidi, as did the slot and Jaye was left alone in the padded room. It made no sense at all. The bunny had specifically told her to _save him from her_. Why would she do that if Eric had not been in danger? Why would they once again meddle with her emotions, landing her in jail, _again_, when Eric had never been in need of saving? Then a horrible thought entered her mind... maybe, all along, she had been meant to save someone else, entirely... and her obsession with Eric and Heidi had sentenced that someone to death.

The End


End file.
